


Day One Hundred Twelve || Sick in Bed

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [112]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Few would probably guess that THE Uchiha Sasuke is capable of getting sick. But at least he has an attentive wife to help him conquer a cold.





	Day One Hundred Twelve || Sick in Bed

She  _ told _ him not to stay out training in the rain. You’ll catch cold, she’d warned!

But Uchiha Sasuke is a stubborn man, and he is not to be told what to do, or not to do, by anyone. Not even his wife.

Right now, however, it doesn’t matter that he’s one of the strongest shinobi the world has ever seen, or an Uchiha, or the reincarnation of Indra. The illness keeping him sick in bed couldn’t give less of a hoot who or what he is...besides, well...sick.

“Do you...want me to call a medic? I think Sakura-chan is -”

“I’d rather die here in this bed than let her treat me,” he immediately cuts in, tone deadpanned.

Her brow lifts at the rather...blunt insistence. “Well...all right then. What about Itachi’s wife?”

“She’s out on an aid mission...of course.” A dark eye then glances to her, the other held closed. “Hinata...it’s just a cold. I’m not going to die.”

“I-I know that! But I still don’t like seeing you sick…”

“Me neither. But I’ll be fine.”

“Do you...want me to make you some soup?”

A blink. “...sure.”

Given a task, Hinata snaps to it. She’s treated colds the old fashioned way before: mostly for her teammates. Tsume’s always been stubborn about Kiba’s treatment, and Shino...well, he never really  _ gets _ sick. At least not that she’s ever seen. So, she’ll just use prior expertise on her husband this time around.

Fluids. Vitamins. Sleep, and plenty of it. She can manage that. At least until someone a bit more experienced gets home.

Making sure he’s tucked in, she moves to the kitchen. Taking out soup stock, vegetables, and even some meat, she busies herself chopping, dicing, slicing, and simmering. Cooking, at least, she’s well-versed in. Each ingredient is handled with care, chosen for its good nutrition. Goodness knows she’s not about to give him anything less than the best! Soon enough, she’s got a hearty concoction that’s sure to help his body fight back.

While that’s cooking, she sets about making him tea with lemon and honey. His voice doesn’t sound rough yet, but best to get ahead of the curve. And honey’s good to have when ill, anyway.

Throwing a few senbei alongside his bowl and mug, Hinata ferries the whole tray into the bedroom and sets it alongside the bed atop a table. “Feel like sitting up…?” If not, well...she could always feed him, she supposes.

“Yeah.” Doing so with a grunt, Sasuke manages to turn, feet on the floor as he takes up a spoon. The first bite sees him pause.

“...is...is something wrong?”

“...this is really good.”

That makes her perk up a hair. “...oh! I’m glad you like it. I a-always make it whenever someone’s ill. It seems to help. And I brought you some tea.”

“Thanks…” Slowly nursing his soup, he can’t help a lethargy to his movements that only makes her all the more worried. She’s...never actually seen him sick until now. Probably due to having a medic in the family. But now that they’re a bit more on their own...that seems to have changed a bit.

He downs the whole thing, and then a second bowl, draining his tea and then making a shuffling trip to the bathroom. Hinata, in the meantime, takes to tidying up, going so far as to open a window to let in fresh air. It still smells like the rain from the night before...which she pouts at. She’s tempted to blame the weather, but..she  _ did _ warn him…

Rubbing at his eyes, Sasuke returns and takes a seat back on the bed. “This is so annoying...there’s so much I should be doing right now.”

“Well, the only thing you’re  _ going  _ to be doing is getting some rest,” Hinata sniffs. Ushering him back under the blankets, she tells him, “You’re going to need it if your body wants to fight this off, ne?”

“Yeah, yeah…” Heaving a sigh, he lets her fuss, fighting a smile at all her mother henning. 

“Come get me if you need something, okay?”

“All right.”

“Anything at all.”

“Hinata…”

“I’ll be just in the other room -”

“I got it,” he can’t help but cut in again, giving her an exasperated glance tempered with a weary affection. “...you go do...whatever you’re gonna do. And let me sleep instead of fussing.”

Going pink, she nods, hesitating a moment longer before leaving the room and shutting the door with a soft click.

Well...now what?

She doesn’t want to leave the house in case he needs something...but nor does she want to do anything that might keep him awake. Pondering her rather limited options, she decides that - for now - she’ll sit and read a book. Perfectly quiet, and doable right here, without any need to stray very far.

Now...what book to read...

Perusing her (admittedly lacking) collection of books (she really needs to remedy that), Hinata settles on one. Five minutes in, she decides she needs tea. Ten minutes after tea, she needs a snack. But there’s no good snacks in the house, so...she’ll just have to make some. Thirty minutes later, she’s putting a cake in the oven just as Sasuke walks into the room.

Thankfully it’s already in or she’d have dropped it in surprise.

“W-what are you doing up?”

“Can’t sleep.”

“I...I didn’t wake -?”

“No, you didn’t wake me up. Just...can’t breathe through my damn nose...and my throat’s all -” He cuts out with a cough.

Well, shoot.

“Um…” Hinata hesitates...and then brightens. “Oh! Um...hold on.”

With that, she scurries out of the house...and instead goes to their neighbor’s.

...no one’s home. But she has a key! Surely she won’t mind if she just...borrows a few ingredients. She’s made plenty of poultices before, and this one should do the trick…!

Once her little concoction is complete (and her mess cleaned up), she leaves Itachi’s house behind (locking it back up) and returns home.

Sasuke’s taken a seat at the table, looking up as she enters. “...hey.”

“Here!”

“...what’s that?”

“I’ll show you. Go lay down.”

“But -?”

“Just do it!”

Sasuke heaves a sigh, but does as ordered, watching curiously as Hinata spreads something along his chest. Vapors make his nose flare. “...what the hell is that?”

“It’s a mix for relieving a cough. It’s got camphor in it, and some eucalyptus. Feel how it’s sort of cool?”

“Yeah…”

“Good, it’s working, then! Just...let that waft up to your nose, and breathe normally. It will help.”

Sasuke looks a little skeptical, but...he trusts her. “All right then.”

Yet again, Hinata leaves him to sleep, finding she’s just in time to fetch her cake. By now she’s starving, but...it has to cool before she can frost it. And she should probably eat something proper first...should she wait for Sasuke, though? No, he’s sleeping (hopefully). He’ll eat when he gets up.

Assuaged, she nibbles some leftovers and finally gets immersed in her book...and when Sasuke emerges again, it’s almost night, and her cake has been cooled for hours. 

“How do you feel...?”

“Well...about the same, but I slept like a rock. Hungry.”

“I’ll heat up the soup!”

They both have a bowl, sitting quietly until Hinata frosts her cake. As usual, Sasuke refuses it, having more senbei instead as she enjoys the fruits of her labor.

“Think you can sleep tonight?”

“Yeah...I’m still exhausted, honestly.”

“Okay. We’ll just...do this all over again tomorrow.”

Wash, rinse, repeat for four days. Then finally, Sasuke wakes the fifth morning feeling pretty much back to normal. Sitting up with a grunt, he looks to Hinata, shaking her shoulder. “Hey...wake up.”

“Nn…” Struggling to open her eyes, there’s a cough and a sniffle. “Morning already…?”

“...yeah. And now it seems it’s your turn to be sick in bed.”

Cue a whine, hiding under the blankets. 

“...I’ll go get some soup.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is...a lot more simple than I intended, and a little random / rambly...but I'm tired and just...wasn't really feeling the challenge tonight. But what's a challenge if it's not a struggle sometimes? I refuse to miss a day xD
> 
> Anywho, just some fluff with a stuffy-nosed Sasuke. Poor guy. I had a cold for the first time in yonks this past Winter...NOT fun, so I sympathize. If only I'd had a Hinata to nurse me better x3
> 
> But yeah, that's all for tonight~ One of these days I'll stop doing these so late lol - but either way, thanks for reading!


End file.
